Rosa hybrida / Hybrid Tea Rose Plant.
cv. xe2x80x98Meiceppusxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Meicapinalxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and the xe2x80x98Meirestifxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Meipsilonxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
(xe2x80x98Meicapinalxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Meirestifxe2x80x99)xc3x97xe2x80x98Meipsilonxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Exhibits a semi-upright growth habit,
(b) Abundantly forms attractive fragrant double blossoms having an old-fashioned appearance that are light yellow-orange in coloration,
(c) Forms dense medium green semi-glossy foliage that contrasts well with the light-colored blossoms,
(d) Exhibits very good resistance to Black Spot, and
(e) Is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation in the landscape.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown to advantage in parks and gardens.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meiceppusxe2x80x99 variety.